


And that is how the tradition started...

by onlyosolo



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyosolo/pseuds/onlyosolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took the 2016 Rio Games for a new O'Solo tradition to start</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's a multi chapter fic but not too long. i'm just starting this fan fic process and have written two already. comments are always welcome as long as they are constructive. enjoy!

Midway through the flight to Brazil, room assignments were handed out. Hoots and Hollers were whistled throughout the cabin as Kelley kept blinking at the name before her. Hope Solo. She leaned up to the seat in front of her, "Carli, is this for real? Why did you put me with her?"

"She asked to room with you. so i did." carli responded nonchalantly.

"can i switch? please?" Kelley pleaded with desperation.

"No. I'm not doing that musical roommate shit. just deal with it. it's only for a week. you will be ok."

It's not that Kelley didn't like Hope. On the contrary. But Kelley didn't want to be put in a position that could jeopordize her current situation. She isn't dumb about the power that the goalkeeper has over her and all she really wanted to do this Olympics was focus on the task at hand. winning a gold medal. 

Kelley entered her hotel room to find Hope already unpacked and comfortably lying on her bed reading a book. "Hey. took ya long enough to get here," Hope said with a little chuckle. 

"Yeah, i was helping Alex with something," Kelley lied. she really just milled around, avoiding her roommate for as long as she could. 

"Well," Hope dragged out, "How are you feeling? about the tournament."

"I feel good. I think we have all pieces we need to make a good run at it..."

"No, Kelley," Hope interrupted, "How are YOU feeling?"

"truthfully? a little nervous. i mean, i just won my starting spot back this year and i don't want to screw it up. The whole Ali vs. Kelley thing is going to just get exasperated if i screw up."

"You can't pay attention to that stuff Kel. All you can do is play your best and of course, listen to everything i tell you," Hope suggested wih a strong smile at the end. 

Kelley smiled a weak smile,"thanks. and for the record, i always listen to everything you tell me."

"Oh really?" Hope's voice starting to grow an octave higher, "i seem to recall last Olympics when i told you to.."

"That was last Olympics! this is now and a completely different set of circumstances," Kelley feverishly interjected so Hope would not finish her sentence. The memories of 2012 were not what Kelley wanted to relive at this moment. 

Hope noticed the uncomfortableness in Kelley's demeanor and decided to change the subject. She saw the defender was playing with the two friendship bracelets on her left arm. 

"So you never told me who gave you those," Hope pointed out as she nodded her head towards the tied fabric.

"You never asked."

"I'm asking now," She said softly.

"Why did you ask to room with me?" Kelley boldly asked. 

"You aren't going to answer my question?" Hope challenged as her eyes grew a little wider.

"You'll get yours when i get mine," Kelley stood firmly.

"Kell, what's going on?" Hope wondered with concern to the freckled faced woman.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" Kelley declared.

"What the Fuck Kelley!" Hope was taken aback by the statement and the sternness of Kelley's voice.

Kelley let out a long breath to keep her emotions in check, "these," she said pulling at her two bracelets,"these are from my girlfriend. we've been dating for almost three, four months now and it's good. I like her. A lot. And Carli told me you wanted to room with me and you bringing up the last Olympics. i just, i just want to focus on the tournament. I can't do what you want me to do. With you."

"Were you with her when we..."

"No! i mean, we were talking and stuff but we hadn't gone on a date or anything" Kelley defended. "Look Hope, I was honest with her. I told her about us. I told her about the last OLympics and about the other times. I wanted to be honest with her. i didn't want to start out a relationship with lies."

"A relationship?" Hope sounded wounded as she stood from her bed.

"Yes. No. I don't know how serious we are right now. Serious enough that she's flying down with my family to watch me play."

"Oh." Hope's voice lilted at the realization that Kelley was taken.

"Hope, listen to me," Kelley stated empathetically, "She's nervous about you. About what we had. About how we didn't care who we hurt just for a fling."

Hope felt like she got shot in the heart at the word fling.

"It's what broke up Ann and me and I don't want to be responsible for doing that to someone else."

Hope got surprised and defensive at the revelation, "I broke you and Ann up?"

"That's not what I'm saying. We were at Syd's wedding. Out of the blue she starts talking to me about how this could be us someday and when we wanted to have kids and stuff. She asked me if i saw this future with each other and you know what my first instinct was? To look at you. I saw you standing on the other side of the room looking all beautiful and shit and the first mention of marriage and kids and my reaction is you. She noticed but we tried to ignore it for a couple of weeks. in the end, we couldn't lie to ourselves anymore. I called and texted you wanting to talk but all i got was radio silence from you. Ignored until camp in January. And then, well, you know what happened then."

Hope couldn't help the smile creep on her face as she remembered the sneaking around to spend breathless moments with the younger woman.

"We do bad things when we're together Hope. We're not very honorable people with what we have been doing," Kelley argued trying to make Hope understand, "you know that when you got your 100 shutout, I looked at you with such awe. i couldn't believe how lucky i was to be able to play with one of the best players to ever play the game. you know how daunting that is? And i swore that as your teammate, i was going to whatever i had to do to get you another gold medal. you deserve to have the most awards. the most medals. the most everything because you work so damn hard. please Hope, can we just be teammates this go around and let me help you become one of the most decorated players of all time?"

Hope could not help the tears that formed in her eyes by now. Touched was an understatement. She softly nodded too overwhelmed to speak. 

Kelley softly smiled, "Good. I'm gonna go to Tobin's room cause I think we both just need some time apart to digest all this." Kelley's head told her to turn around and head to the door. That's what she wanted to do. That's what she should have done. But when she went to grab for the door, her legs betrayed her and she ran to Hope and hugged her tightly laying her head on Hope's shoulder, "You will always have a piece of me Hope. For so long I wanted you to have all of me but I can't give that to you anymore if i can't have all of you either. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kelley," Hope said reassuringly as she rubbed Kelley's back,"I understand. You should go. Get your mind clear for the game coming up. We got a pretty big job ahead of us don't we?"

Kelley sniffled the tears that now filled her eyes," Thank you Hope." was all she could say as she grabbed her key and closed the door behind her leaving Hope alone to collapse on her bed and begin to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hope woke up early. she rolled over to spot Kelley silently snoring in the other bed. Hope didn't want to be there when Kelley woke up so she began to quietly get ready as not to disturb the younger woman's slumber. In the shower she contemplated how to approach this new relationship she was going to have with Kelley. Should she ignore her unless it had to do with soccer? Be cold to her to try and get a reaction? Or just comply with Kelley's wishes and be her friend. Her teammate. Her friendly teammate. This. This was what Hope was going to do. No matter how hurt the older woman was, she would move the earth and stars to give her new friend every chance at happiness. Even if it meant she would be miserable.

She didn't realize how miserable until after she was ready to leave, she decided to wake Kelley so she wasn't late for breakfast. Normally, Hope's attempts to wake Kelley consisted of gently kissing her on her nose and eyes and then lips until Kelley stirred. Frolicking in the shower together and waiting the last possible minute to leave the room so they could share one last kiss until they were back in their room again. But not this morning. Hope gently grabbed Kelley's foot and shook it to jostle the defender awake  
"Kell, wake up. You're gonna miss breakfast if you don't get up soon. I'm gonna head down, OK?" Hope whispered to Kelley.

"Mmkay." Kelley yawned, "thanks Hope. see you down there."

And that was the first step by those two to come to some sort of normalcy. Hope was quite shocked at how fast things became, in fact, normal between Kelley and her after their agreement. She was still hurt but determined not to let that interfere with her new circumstances. It was weird at first, Kelley coming out of the bathroom after a shower fully clothed when usually Kelley would be in just a towel making suggestive eyes at Hope until Hope threw her on the bed and had her way with Kelley. Weird not taking long glances at each other during meetings or dinners trying to get the other to read the dirty thoughts that was running in each others minds'. But the weirdness subsided into, quite frankly, a mutual respect for one another. It was what Kelley wanted. what Kelley needed. 

They still retained good on field chemistry. Easily bantering throughout training. Teasing still very much a staple in their conversations while they practiced. Even During film sessions Kelley would sit next to Hope and they would dissect the opposing teams offense,"you see that Hope," kelley would whisper to her, "that number 11, she likes to go low then fake to go high in the box. i've noticed she does that a bit."

"Good call Kell," Hope would say not taking her eyes off the screen, "i"ll motion for JJ to stay high,you block the low angle and i will fill in the gap."

"Or," Kelley would draw out," we could just not let her get close to the box."

A slight chuckle would leave Hope's lungs, "i like that idea much better. you're pretty smart at this soccer stuff you know that?"

Kelley playfully smacked Hope on the arm while she feigned being offended. They laughed and proceded to analyze footage apologizing everytime there was a graze of hands or knees.

Ok, maybe there was still SOME weirdness." How do you go from passionate kisses to handshakes and high fives?" Hope would wonder to herself when she found herself trying not to stare at Kelley. But still, they were making it work. . At night, when the lights were out, the two would talk of the game they just played. how each other's families were. Kelley made sure to never ask about Jerramy and never brought up her girlfriend. It was a silent agreement between the two knowing that even though they felt they were in a comfortable place, there was still so much hurt between the pair. 

It helped when they made it to a new city which meant new room assignments. Even if Kelley was in the room across the hall from Hope's, she still felt a million miles away. Sometimes, that made it easier for Hope. sometimes, it was murder for her. She could no longer just look to the other bed to see Kelley's face anymore. Kelley, however, felt free. She no longer had to walk on egg shells to avoid falling back into Hope's orbit and making another mistake she cannot take back. 

Hope laid on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of her right back. She wondered if things would have been different if they had started out as friends. taken things slowly. Would Hope had been less afraid of what may come with a solid foundation of friendship first. to really appreciate the people they were. like they had started to appreciate each other now. As these thoughts ran through Hope's mind, she started to become angry. she felt cheated out of a possibility. She became angry at the situation. Angry at Kelley. Angry at Kelley for flirting right off the bat. Making Hope feel like she was wanted and desired. Sure it was Hope who kissed first but she never would have if Kelley didn't make her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Hope couldn't take the voices in her head another second. She had a very strong need to confront the younger defender.she hopped off her bed and walked with determination to the room across from hers. the one Kelley occupied with Tobin now. Realizing the door was ajar, Hope decided against knocking and opened the door the rest of the way. She didn't get too far in when she heard Kelley's voice talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes." a long pause. "i know. i get it but there is nothing to tell. We aren't roommates anymore and Absolutely Nothing happened when we were. I understand why you think that. if the shoe was on the other foot, i would be worried too but I not only swore to you, but to myself that I'm done with that toxic relationship. I only want YOU. I promise."

And there it was. Or is." Kelley is really done," Hope thought to herself as she snuck out of room to hide in her's. Making her way to her bed, Hope allowed herself for the first time to truly grieve the end of whatever she had with Kelley. She allowed herself to envision a future with Kelley being merely a teammate from now on. She was certain that even a simple friendship, no matter how innocent, was not possible. Hope didn't cry that night. She was simply too sad.


	3. chapter 3

Hope spent the next two days doing anything and everything to avoid Kelley. She just needed some space to figure things out. On an off night, Jerramy picked up Hope at the hotel and they preceded to take in some sights. She enjoyed being with her husband. He was easy to talk too and knew her well enough to know when Hope needed to be in comfortable silence or converse with her to keep her mind off her troubles. Kelley, always talked no matter what. Always asking questions trying to engage Hope. Always going on and on and on. Truth be told, Hope never could figure out if that annoyed her or amused her. but it was Kelley and she let Kelley get away with things Hope would never let anybody else get away with. 

"Dammit Hope! get that girl out of your mind right now!" she yelled internally as she jerked her head back and forth trying to force the thoughts of Kelley out of her brain. Just then, as they turned a corner, Hope spotted Kelley with her family. They were all there. Her two perfect parents. Her two proud, good looking siblings. And a blonde woman? Before it could register in Hope's head who that was, Kelley placed her hand on the small of the petite blond's back placing a quick kiss to her shoulder. The girlfriend. And she was gorgeous. Of course she was. She was probably smart and witty. came from a good family just like Kelley. within five seconds Hope had dreamt up a whole backstory of this woman, this stealer of dreams, and it no way reflected Hope's life. It was better. It was exactly what Kelley deserved. 

HOpe snatched Jerramy's hand and with a death grip, lead him down another street before Kelley could see her. 

"Jesus Hope, can you hold on any tighter?"

"Sorry. I'm just really hungry and want to get something to eat," Hope had hoped Jerramy bought the ruse. 

The two sat in silence with Hope looking out the window most of the time. People watching was one of her favorite pasttimes. Sometime in the middle of them enjoying their food, Hope was disturbed by an attention getting light kick underneath the table. 

"what?" She said to her betrothed. 

"What's going on Hope? I've been trying to talk to you all night and I'm getting more of a reaction from the table than you. And before you say nothing or you're thinking of the game, remember, I know when you are bullshitting me? So, i know this has to do with Kelley by the way you hightailed it in another direction when you saw her. Did you guys have a fight?"

"No. I just didn't want to deal with making small talk with anyone today," Hope explained and was rather unsuccessful at selling it.

Jerramy nodded his head as he dropped his fork on his plate so it made a loud thud causing Hope to jerk, "See this is what I'm talking about with you. Bullshit. why not tell me the truth? are you guys still sleeping with each other? Is that why you didn't want to go over and talk to her. Cause of Kelley's girlfriend?"

Hope's eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth but no intelligable words fell out. Jerramy laughed as he watched his wife try to speak what sounded like an unknown alien language. 

"Did you think i was dumb, Hope? You thought I didn't see it?" Jerramy chided his wife.

Hope couldn't believe what she was hearing from her husband's lips,"I...I...I don't know what to say. Why are you still here if you knew all this time?."

"At first I thought it was a faze. It would end eventually. when I realized it wasn't, I realized I really didn't care but I knew I couldn't leave. Not after everyone said we wouldn't last. I wasn't giving anybody that satisfaction. I still don't want to leave you Hope. We don't have to be in love to make a home. I don't. Do you?"

"You don't love me?" Hope sounded dejected. Twice in less than a month she was rejected by the two people she trusted the most.

"I love you Hope. Just not the way that a husband should love his wife.But that is stuff we can work through. But I can't stay if there is still something going on with Kelley," Jerramy had laid down the law. 

"There isn't anything going on with Kelley anymore," Hope responded as she looked down at her plate.

Jerramy stood up from the table and went to Hope holding out his hand, "Good. Let's go. It's been a draining night and I think we could both use some sleep."

Hope lightly whispered, "But I want something to be going on."

"What?" jerramy leaned down to hear Hope better.

"I want something to be going on. Between Kelley and me," Hope said a little louder. 

Jerramy stared at his wife while clenching his jaw with disgust, "Fine, but when the divorce happens, I'm the good guy for once. I swear if you make this out to be my fault in the press, I will gladly give interviews explaining what REALLY happened. I'm tired of being the asshole in this relationship. Fuck you Hope."

Jerramy stormed out leaving Hope to contemplate her now imminent future with no husband. No Kelley. And however long of a career after these Olympics. Hope could have so freaked out right now but surprisingly, she stayed calm repeating in her head, "one day. one game. That's all you are responsible for right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first i was going to have Jerramy be totally cool with everything and actually be a good friend to Hope. but i didn't want him to be mean. He does have a right to be mad. She WAS cheating on him.


	4. chapter 4

It's two days later and Kelley is eating breakfast with the rest of her team when Ashlyn pipes up," Dude, where's Hope?" 

Kling, who was rooming with Hope at this point, decided to inform her teammates. Or rather share the juicy gossip, "She had to call her lawyer. She ate earlier."

"Something new happen with her case?" Ash asked thinking why else would Hope be talking to a lawyer.

"nah. It's a divorce lawyer," Meghan replied with a knowing smile. she loved when she was the first to know the gossip from any of the girls. And with Hope knowing how Kling liked to "spill the beans", she figured it would be easiest to have let her have this so Hope wouldn't have to go around explaining to everyone on the team. 

Everyone stopped and looked shocked. Kelley just stayed frozen staring at her plate suddenly without appetite. She felt the presence of many sets of eyes slowly gazing upon her.   
She did her best to act inconspicuous, "What? It's her life. why ya'll looking at me. i don't care." She was proud of the acting job she just pulled off really thinking her friends at the table believed her. they didn't. But they didn't push. 

Kelley proceded to eat from her plate,or rather just move her food around until a good amount of time passed and she could excuse herself from the table. Standing and waiting for the elevator became a test of patience for Kelley as she weighed if it would be faster to take the stairs. She couldn't wait any longer to get the answers that were burning inside her head ever since she heard the news. "Finally," She declared as the elevator doors opened. 

the three knocks that were placed on Hope's hotel room startled Hope so much she thought it was Security. as she peeped through the hole in the door, she saw her small friend on the other side. As Hope opened the door, Kelley barged in not wasting anymore time.

"YOUR DIVORCING JERRAMY!"

"come in Kell. something i can do for you?" Hope sarcastically asked.

they Just stood there. Facing each other. Hopes arms crossed against her chest leaning to her left. Kelley, rigid in stance. Impatience on her face. 

"Hope," Kelley scolded for an answer.

"What? you obviously heard. So what do you want to know?" Hope seemed a little annoyed at Kelley's feeling she had a right to information about her private life.

"Why?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Hope snarked in a biting tone.

Kelley flinched at the comment. Hope closed her eyes tight for and took a deep breath to gather her thoughts.

"We had dinner and started to talk about things. We realized we aren't the people we want to be. We don't love each other and we stayed together for all the wrong reasons. He knew about us Kell. He knew and he didn't care. what does that tell you," Hope said rhetorically.

"He knew about us? Everything?" Kelley became suddenly nervous. 

"He didn't and doesn't care Kelley. He's fine. well, maybe not fine but he will get over everything fine. He knows how i feel about you. I mean felt about you."  
Kelley's anger subsided. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"for the most part. I'm a little freaked out because him and I had these plans after Rio and now those are out the door and I have to figure things out all over again. I'm honestly surprised I'm not having a panic attack right now,"Hope laughed off her nervousness. 

"PLans? What plans?" Kelley asked letting go of any boundaries she had set up to keep Hope at bay during their time in Rio. She wanted to know everything.

"Well, i was going to retire and we were going to start a family, for one. So now I have to..."

"Wait wait wait! You're retiring?" Kelley questioned with a mixture of sadness and surprise, "when were you going to tell me?"

"That's why I wanted to room with you when we got here. I wanted to talk to you about everything. Make sure you were OK. But then you said what you said and I just didn't want to push you."

Kelley couldn't speak. It must have been evident in her face that her mind was racing because Hope came up to her and put her hands on Kelley's shoulders.

"Kelley. It was going to happen no matter what. YOu don't have to feel guilty about anything. Just because I loved you doesn't mean that's what broke up our marriage," Hope reassured Kelley. 

Hope must have not realized what she said cause Kelley jerked her head up from looking at the floor, "Loved? As in past tense?"

"Kell...you know you will always have a piece of me too. i will always love you in whatever way you will let me. All I know is because of that, i feel like i'm a better person for it. And I just want you to be happy. That's all I will ever want for you Kelley" Hope attempted to convince her former lover she was content.

"Do you love me Hope or are you in love with me?" Kelley demanded as she peered into Hope's eyes looking for insight into Hope's cryptic words.

"Do you really want me to answer that question Kelley?" Hope had challenged. 

Kelley stayed silent running through each scenario from the answer to the question that she had asked,"I really don't. I have to go. I can't be here anymore. I'm sorry, I just have to go." And with that Kelley bolted from Hope's room and down the hall not knowing where she was going. she needed to find a place where she could breathe again. If only for a moment.


	5. chapter 5

Kelley scoured the hotel to find a quiet place where she wouldn't be bothered. Her thoughts spilled from her like a freshly cracked dam. How could this be happening to her. AGAIN. She has a good thing going with her girlfriend. there is real possibility with that woman and Hope isn't going to make Kelley repeat the outcome of her past relationship. Kelley became angry at Hope. Silently wished herself to hate the keeper with all her might. "I hate you Hope," Kelley repeated over and over until tears filled her eyes with sadness and confusion. As she sat against the wall with head in hands, Kelley started to think about all the chances Hope had to make Kelley hers. Why did Hope think she deserved another. Then Kelley remembered the conversation she just had with the blue eyed woman. Hope didn't ask for another chance. never even mentioned it. She told the young defender to go and be happy. She never said it had to be with her. Did Hope really let Kelley go this time? this whole time in Rio, Hope had respected Kelley's privacy, boundaries, and wishes all the while remaining friendly. Sure she basically said she was in love with Kelley but she never asked for another chance. As usual with the mysterious and cryptic keeper, Kelley was going to have to be the one to figure out all this mess that she is in yet again.

Kelley became resolved after an hour of contemplating the meaning of her life. As she travelled down the hallway to her room, she stilled at the sight of Hope exiting her own room. For a split second they stood there eyeing each other daring the other to say something. Hope cleared her throat, "Hey. We are going to watch footage on France in a bit. Be down at the conference room in 15."

"Are you kidding me?" Kelley sounded incredulous, "after the conversation we just had you're gonna be all business-like now?"

"win a gold medal. remember Kell? that's what you wanted to focus on. I haven't seeked you out once. but you on the other hand..." Hope's words trailed off in a hushed tone so no one could hear them through the paper thin walls.

"Who's in there?" Kelley asked motioning to Hope's room.

"No one. Why?'

"gimmie your card. now." Kelley demanded as she held out her hand wiggling her fingers.

Hope obliged and put her key card in Kelley's palm. Kelley opened the door and turned to forcefully grab Hope's arm and drag her into her abode.

"What do you want from me Hope?" Kelley remained determined.

Hope seemed tired of having this conversation over and over again with little outcome,"i'm so fed up with this. All of it. The dancing around never saying what's on my mind. So if you really want to know, I'm gonna say it. everything. this is your final warning."

Kelley motioned her arm as if to say come on in, "by all means Hope. have at it"

"I want you. I want to be with you. I want it all with you. And i realize that things have become so muddled between us and I have exhausted all chances with you so for me to ask you for another is selfish. But most of all, Kelley, I want you to be happy. Truly, honestly happy. If you think you can have that with me, and you're willing to give me that chance, i will make sure every day you don't regret that. If you think that I am not that person you can be happy with, then I will understand and I will let you go." Hope pleaded with the feeling of a lawyer stating his case in front of a judge. Kelley couldn't help but think how Hope that was. Direct and susinct. No big romantic gestures. that was Kelley's department.

"But I don't want you to think about any of this right now," Hope continued,"right now, at this very moment, I would rather you, i mean we, think about the game coming up. It might be my last and I am not leaving Rio without a gold medal. Can we agree on that right now?"

Kelley nodded her head. For now, it was time to focus on the reason they were there in the first place. 

 

The next day, the team was in the locker room getting ready for the gold medal match. It had been a rough tournament with no easy wins and twice having to go into extra time.   
They weren't as confident as they were before the World Cup final. It was a quieter ambience than they usually had. Hope sat in front of her locker mentally preparing for the game as soft murmurs from her teammates abounded around. Out of the corner of her eye, A motion caught her attention. It was Kelley stalking to the trainer table to get scissors and tape to wrap up the bracelets from her current love. 

After Jill had told everyone the night before to get some rest and think about their part in the the match the next day, Kelley was pretty successful at first. then, of course, like clockwork, Hope invaded her thoughts. she finally stopped denying the fact that she was still in love with her. Stopped trying to convince herself she wasn't excited at the possibility that they could somehow now have the life Kelley had always dreamt of. But was it too late? It frightened her to the core to give all of herself to HOpe again. If history was any indicator to the future, Hope would just get scared and even though ahe wouldn't have a husband as an excuse to leave, it's Hope Solo, she will probably find one anyway and leave the small defender heartbroken and alone again. She lay there in the dark room that night wondering how many chances did it take for Kelley to truly learn her lesson.

Kelley sat at her locker, tape and scissors in hand. She stared at the bracelets remembering the day she recieved them and how happy it made her to have someone who cared for her. How unmessy it all was. Clean and simple. No drama. No turmoil. No passion. No truly seeing each other for who they are and loving them no matter what. No need, no....Kelley suddenly felt a pair of blue eyes lasered in on her. She always felt when Hope was staring. It sent shivers of passion down her spine. Kelley closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. Slowly grabbed the scissors and placed them around the bracelets. Before she could change her mind, she squeezed the handles together and cut the bracelets off her wrist. 

HOpe's eyes grew wide with surprise before they began to dart around to see if anyone else had noticed what just happened. If anyone had noticed the expression on her face that she could not hide." Did Kelley just do what I think she did? Does this mean what I think it means?" Hope internally screamed at herself as she watched the freckled face woman walk to the trash can and throw them away. Hope could not 'play it cool'. She watched everything unfold intently. Hope tried to will Kelley to look at her but as the shorter woman walked back to her locker with her head down looking at the ground, a smile crept onto Kelley's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more to go. we find out what the tradition that starts in rio.


End file.
